The invention relates to a bow anchor mounted on the bow of a boat hull, and, in particular, a bow anchor having a configuration to resemble the shape of the hull and integrally fit therein when not in use.
The prior art patents disclose several types of retractable anchors which either retract into the hull or against it. The invention is particularly concerned with an anchor which is drawn up against the bow of a boat. The known patents do not suggest such an anchor arrangement. The only U.S. Patent of remote interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,180, issued to Rice, which shows a bow anchor and a through hull conduit for retracting the anchor to the conduit. The anchor does not resemble the shape of the bow.
The other prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,912,366 - issued to Hausenfluck; 2,599,200 - issued to Rodgers; 2,937,610 - issued to Rutledge; and 3,279,411 - issued to Ellis. These patents all disclose drawing the anchor against the hull, but not against the bow. Other patents show retracting the anchor into the hull, these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 522,177, issued to Holland and 1,739,359, issued to Hausenfluck.
The prior art does not suggest a bow anchor similar to the invention where the anchor is drawn against the bow and assumes the configuration of the bow. Further, they do not suggest an anchor that is balanced to retain its vertical position as drawn against the bow or lowered to the ocean floor.